


Down and out

by Chibiwolf999



Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/M, M/M, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26638579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibiwolf999/pseuds/Chibiwolf999
Summary: How about Alucard tending to his s/o sick with a cold for the domestic fic?A Tumblr ask
Relationships: Alucard (Hellsing)/Reader
Kudos: 55





	Down and out

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've written Alucard, so if I get anything wrong, I'm sorry.
> 
> If you would like to request a fic, comment bellow or send an ask on Tumblr.  
> My user is chibiwolf999

As you sneezed for the umpteenth time, Integra yells, "That's it!" as she drums her finger on her desk. "You obviously don't feel well, you've been coughing and sneezing for three days! And you look as pale as the vampires we hunt."  
You stifled a cough in your throat, not wanting to prove her point.  
"Go to your room and stay there until you get well! That's an order!" Integral said, pointing to the door of her office.  
You sigh and nod as you walk past Walter and exit the office room.  
It's true. You felt positively awful. You were tired because you'd been coughing all night, your nose was running and you constantly sneezed. And you were pretty sure you had a fever.  
The only reason you hadn't taken a day or so to rest was that you had work to do and you didn't want to let anyone down.  
But Integra was right, like usual. You needed to rest in order to get over whatever it was you had. Even though you didn't like taking days off.  
You open the door to your room. And there he was, sitting in the chair in the corner of the room. Long legs crossed over each other and hands laying in his lap.  
Alucard stood with an expression you rarely saw. He was worried.  
He took your hand in his large one and looked at your face. "So, she was the one to finally tell you, I see."  
"Wait! Do you think I should put off work too? I swear its just allergies. I'm fine." You said in protest, wishing to get back to work.  
He brushed some hair out of your face and shook his head. "I may not understand anymore how someone can get sick, as I cannot. But I understand when someone needs help." He gave you a soft smile. "And you are obviously not okay with the way you are coughing."  
As if on cue, you felt a tickle in your throat and coughed a good while. You bent over, trying to catch your breath.  
"You sound as if you are dying," Alucard said sadly.  
Suddenly, you felt yourself being lifted. Alucard had picked you up, bridal style.  
"Wha-?" Was all you got out before another coughing fit took you.  
Alucard then laid you gently down on your bed and kissed your forehead. As he drew away you looked at his quizzically.  
"You are much warmer than usual. And yet you were shivering in my arms."  
It was then you noticed that you were cold. So like a sensible person you crawled under you or covers. As you got settled in the bed you remembered how tired you were and closed your eyes.  
After a while, you felt his presence leave the room, but no opening of the door. You turned over and fell asleep quickly, letting the darkness take you.  
…  
You woke to the smell of something delicious. As you open your eyes see a tray on your nightstand with a bowl, a few pieces of toast, and a cup of tea.  
You sit up, stifling a cough again, you look at the food. It looked like chicken noodle soup or at least smelled like it.  
"I had Walter make it. He said it would be good for your throat." Alucard said from his seat in the chair across the room. "I also researched that tea with honey should help your cough."  
You were astonished, you didn't know what to say. It was such a sweet gesture.  
Of all the years you and Alucard had been together, you realized that you had hidden every time you had gotten sick. This time he knew that you weren't feeling well and decided to act.  
"You should eat before it gets cold. Walter said that the heat helps as well." Alucard said, almost as an order, but not quite. He had a tenderness behind his words.  
You nodded and grabbed the tray, making sure not to spill anything.  
Everything was delicious! And it made your sore throat feel so much better. Once you were done with the meal, you looked up to the chair to thank Alucard, but he had disappeared.  
You shrug, placing the tray back on the nightstand, and lay back down in the bed and fall asleep once more.  
…  
The next time you awoke you were drenched in sweat. You were burning up! So, you threw off your covers and tried to get up to go get a glass of water. But as you lift your torso, you felt pressure on your shoulder, pushing you back down.  
You look up to see Alucard. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, holding your shoulder in one hand, and a glass of ice water in the other.  
You were shocked as to how he could have known that you needed a drink right then, but happily took the glass and drank big gulps of it down.  
Alucard took the glass from you and set it down on the nightstand. He reached for your hand and gave it a squeeze.  
You smiled up at him, feeling better already.


End file.
